Words Complete Pictures
by NickiexChocolate
Summary: Memories are never forgotten, secrets are meant to be kept safe. Pictures are those that keep both memories and secrets. And only one girl can decipher them all. The word-user. DeiSaku Rated T for future Hidan and some suggestive scenes.
1. A New Start

WOOT! Finally I got my first (and hopefully not the last) Fanfic published!! I got this idea when I heard my friends talking about Deidara the other day, then , BAM! I got this awesome idea to write. Now, there might be people wondering why I chose Deidara in the first place......... that is for me to know and you to find out :P NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

**Disclaimer: **Let me just get this straight, if I did own Naruto then I wouldn't be DREAMING of writing a fanfic now would I? So no suing people cuz I own not one ounce of Naruto, NADA,ZIP! All fame goes to the author, I just own the story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside my window I watched the road pass us by without a care in the world. I propped my elbow on ledge of the seat and lazily stared out at the towns which are quickly dissolving from my sight. Somehow deep inside me I was excited that we're finally moving out of our old town. And deeply appreciated the fact that I will never have to face our old neighbors again.

Numerous times have I been criticized about my talent, a talent which was looked down upon. Kanusuke was a town where the needle from a haystack was considered the odd ball out. And I was one of those.

Switching my gaze from the window car to my parent I secretly admired his decision to leave that lame excuse for a town. No offense to those who _do_ like it. I noticed my dad giving me a smile from the mirror while he was driving, not helping it I smiled back. My dad was a weird one to say the least but he's done quite a lot after mom died. One of mom's last requests was for dad to take good care of me, and boy, did he do a good job.

Dad also has a weird combination of looks but that's what made him charming to mom. Silver, silky hair that was short to his ear, adding to that was the fact that he had almost glossy green emerald eyes which had a tinge of silver in them. Now the eyes, which im proudly grateful for, is what I inherited from him. Along with the pink bubble gum hair I got from mom. Weird combination isn't it?

"A penny for your thoughts Sakura?" He asked still keeping his eyes on the road.

I smiled and looked out the window once more. "Nothing that you don't already know, dad. I'm just worried about the new town we're moving in."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you'll do fine sweetheart, I mean, a girl like you can get popular very easily. Besides, I know you'll fit in quite well in this new town."

I rolled my eyes at the 'popular' comment. Me, popular? That description doesn't fit me.

"Well, I hope so. Maybe I can even get a few friends along the way." I said the last part almost cheerfully but you can see the sadness in my eyes. Dad noticed that and kept his mouth shut not knowing what else to say to that comment.

He instantly brightened up when we saw the new town on the horizon. "Look Sakura! We're here." We drove inside town and stopped at the house we bought only a few weeks ago. I stepped out the car and walked up to the gate surrounding the building. It was beautiful to say the least, no, not beautiful, amazing. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight, outside there was flowers in a creative designed way and trees on both sides of the house. But that's not all, the house itself was amazing, a two story building the looked kinda retro with the balconies visible in sight. It was painted with brown and light brown colors making it look comfortable and relaxing.

I gave dad a very bright smiling saying that I was very happy. He smiled softly in return.

"I love it, dad. I really really love it."

"I'm happy that you like it and I know you cant wait until you see your room."

Totally impatient to see what he meant, I ran inside the house to my room and practically slammed the door open. Now this is a time where I use a move that you can only imagine on tv. My jaw dropped.

Who wouldn't be amazed at the sight? It's like every girls dream! The bed was sprawled with a light pink and red polka dotted sheet and multiple pillows that look comfortable enough to cuddle. The floor was covered in white carpet and the desk was already bundled up with my favorite books. Not to mention the wall, it was painted with a light hot pink color finishing the affect of the room.

It was too good to be true, almost like a crime.

I felt dad behind me waiting for my comment on the room, he then started to look nervous when I hadn't produced an answer. I turned to look at him the crushed him with my hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! I can't believe you designed all of this."

He made a motion that went along the lines of 'your crushing me' so I let him go. He then gave me a very soft smile.

"I'm glad you like your room very much, because this was also what your mom used to love. Pink was her favorite color." A silence was swept over us at the mention of mom but soon we snapped out of it before we headed down to depression lane.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to your room sweetheart and when you're done meet me downstairs because we're having taco." He gave me one last hug then descended downstairs to start dinner. After he left I threw myself on the bed and let out a happy sigh. This day couldn't get any better, a new house, a new town, a new life, and a new school. Hope swirled within me at the thought that this place might, just might accept me for who I really am. I might even find great friends who won't abandon me.

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura, what are you doing here?" a red-headed girl said, shocked to see me there. I could tell she was hiding something just by the way she couldn't keep eye contact with me._

_"I just came here to see the movie that __**we**__ promised to see together, but you cancelled saying that you were busy." I looked over Karin's shoulder to see her unexpected friends. I frowned. I knew those faces, the very same faces that pick and bully me every single day. The popular girls._

_"Karin? What's going on?" I asked, my voice almost shaking._

_She gave me an apologetic look but started walking towards her friends. One of them came up to me, the leader, and actually spit in my face. Shocked I backed up a few steps and looked at Karin wondering what the hell was going on. _

_"Witch. Get your ass out of here because none of us want to see your ugly forehead and your ugly body." The leader said cruelly, laughing with everyone else._

_Karin was just standing there not really knowing what, actually letting this girl make fun of me. I turned my attention back to the girl in front of me and glared. But I knew other than to say something back. This girl was very rich and powerful and one wrong move could ruin everything for my father._

_So instead I walked away and to my utter horror, the girls were still laughing behind my back thinking that this was a joke._

_End flashback_

I felt a stinging tug on my heart whenever I remember that nightmarish time. I forgave Karin for what she did, because I'm merciful like that, but I made sure that she didn't come near me again. The heartbreak was too much for me to handle.

I opened my luggage case and piled all the clothes on my bed. Organizing all of them in their respectful places before going over and taking my favorite notebooks out. These notebooks are the very reason I have no friends. How can I say this…I use the words I write down, the emotions I put into them and make them into real life tools. A power you could say, that was passed down through the Haruno family, a curse but also a blessing. I love the feeling of words slipping past my fingers and onto a page. The feel of an actual book within my grasp and the wonderful vocabulary used to describe them. Excitement shot through my body at the mention of words, it's an actual blessing that I could use the words I write down to portrait any shape I wish. Curse, because of the fearful peers and the society that shuns me out of their lives.

Satisfied with how I unpacked my belongings, I ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. My gaze trailed around the kitchen and I got to say, this made the house feel more beautiful. I saw dad pass me a plate of tacos and sat down across from me.

"So did you unpack everything?" he asked while picking up a taco.

I also reached for my taco before answering. "Yeah I already put most of my things together; all that's left is to put up our family pictures." I took a bite out of my food and chewed slowly, then looked up at dad.

"Hey dad…"

He swallowed his food to answer, "Yes daughter?" Can I ask him, the question that might affect our lives here?

"Should I…you know, tell everyone about-" I was cut off by him setting a assuring hand on my arm. "No don't worry about that honey, I'm positive that everyone will accept you."

"But how do you-"

"Because I'm your all knowing father." He said while winking at me. I couldn't help but smile at him and resumed my eating. A few weights lifted from shoulders but still not enough to ease my growing doubt. Let's just hope that father is right.

* * *

A little bit short, yes I know, but it's only the beginning! Deidara will be mentioned later in the story so no rush with the romance but when he does show up, art will be a BANG.

Reviews!! pwease -makes a cute face-


	2. Ride Like The Wind

YES!! Finally I had time to finish chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait readers, being 15 has important...responsibilities -cough-school-cough-. Do not fear! I will find time for this story! Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do NOT, will NOT, should NOT, own Naruto in any way possible. I only own the story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hmm, what should I wear to school today?" I asked to no one particularly. I had all of my school uniforms spread across the bed giving me a great view of them. Only, right now I'm having trouble on choosing which one I should take. The school had three sets of designs, each one with their own color, red, blue, and green.

Consisting of a jacket to wear over the t-shirt underneath and a skirt that comes a few inches above my knee. Every skirt was checkered with white and the color of their own. On the right hand corner of the jacket was a symbol that was very unique. A leaf design and a swirling circle in the middle. Cute. It must be the school logo or something.

Going with the color that compliments my hair I went with red and undressed my pajamas to put it on. After quickly dressing up I picked up my schoolbag, freezing for a second. I looked at my notebook trying to decide whether I should take it or not. Somehow I think that no one will mind my strange talent but just to be on the safe side, I slid the notebook inside a well hidden pocket in my bag. Checking myself one last time in the mirror I skipped downstairs, all ready for the big day.

I sniffed the air once I opened the door to the kitchen and almost drooled. This…scent? Warm, homey, and…and delicious? My dad is making pancakes! There is nothing in this world more delicious than my dad's homemade breakfast. Suddenly I felt my feet disconnect from the floor and drift to the kitchen table as if in a daze. Hmmm…this could be addicting.

"Good morning, Sakura. You ready for school?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the pan on the stove.

I hopped at the table and nodded, "Good morning and yep, everything is packed and ready for the day. Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost. Oh and sweetheart I have to tell you something important." He said, all amusement washed away.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

He sighed, turning around to face me. "Be careful at this new school, it may seem cool at first but not all of it is pure." He paused, "Just try to make as much friends as you can and please be careful."

I was stomped for words; it seems that this new school is going to be a rough handful. My eyebrows creased in worry, my hands folding on top of my lap, and my brain is already in motion, thinking of all the possibilities to come.

"Now now Sakura, I'm not saying you're going to have one bad experience! Heavens no, It's just that you're already growing too fast for your old man, can't help feeling a little protective." He laughed nervously, rewarded by a smile from me.

"Yeah dad, I'll be okay. Your daughter is strong enough." Hoping to make him laugh, I flexed my arm, making a sorta superhuman pose. It worked.

After all the laugh fest, I coughed in feigned annoyance and asked, "So…am I going to have my breakfast or what?

"Nope."

"Nope?! What? Why? Am I grounded or something?" I asked appalled.

He chuckled, "No honey, I think you should skip breakfast today, mainly because I hear your bus leaving our driveway." He told me, counting the seconds quietly before I freaked out in panic.

"WHAT?" I seem to be asking a lot of questions today.

As if by some taunting force, I heard the bus beep loudly one last time before leaving me in the dust. On the first day of school! I quickly gathered my things, raced to the door while giving daddy a quick 'goodbye' over my shoulder.

I'm so late! Oh my freaking gosh! I can't be late on my first day, what would people say about me. It's like everyone will know I'm a troublemaker, which of course I'm not.

I ran down the sidewalk as fast as I could and spotted the bus just a few meters away. I picked up my speed faster and desperately tried not to trip over my feet. I've been known to be clumsy at times, ok, _all_ times. When I realized I wouldn't be able to catch up, I had an idea form in my head. Taking out my notebook and a pencil, I scribbled a few words on the page and felt a warm feeling escaping my fingers. Slowly the words peeled off of the page and swirled around me in a frenzy of power. I grabbed the end of the rope-like words and threw it at the rear bumper of the bus as hard as I could. Not wanting to be dragged like a rag, I spotted a skateboard close to me and so without hesitation jumped on before being swept away with force.

I closed my eyes at the beginning but after feeling the cool wind through my hair, slowly I opened my eyes. I looked to my right and saw that I _was_ really moving with the bus. Not a way I would use transportation for, but hey, I had no choice.

A blush made its way to my face when I realized that the people at the bus were looking at me from the window. But gratefully because of that people realized the situation and finally the bus halted to a stop. I breathed in relief, stepping off the skateboard and walking my way to the door of the bus. I made sure to keep my chin high because I refuse to care about what people say about me anymore. I stepped inside the bus and looked around quietly, spotting an empty seat a few seats away. Ignoring the looks people gave me, I sat down on the empty seat while putting away my notebook.

Somehow a creepy feeling settled in my stomach, all of these students saw my ability and suddenly I'm self-conscious. Who knows what they will do to me now that they know. Another blush threatened to appear on my face but I shot it down and looked at my seatmate. I was startled a bit when I looked at her. Long waist-length (a little longer than mine) midnight blue hair and very pale eyes were looking at me nervously. At this time I'm thinking that she is very beautiful and noticed that she is wearing the blue uniform.

I wanted to make myself look casual so I did what any human would do, "Um…hi." Smooth, Sakura, smooth…

"H-hi." She replied back, keeping eye contact anywhere but my eyes.

I shot my hand out for a handshake. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno."

She shook my hand softly and replied, "Hinata Hyuga, and it's very nice to meet you too." Still no eye contact.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that people were eavesdropping but I openly ignored them.

"Well then Hinata-chan, do I scare you? I noticed you're avoiding eye contact."

"N-no, that's not it at all! I-I'm just generally s-shy around people…" she said, blushing a shade of pink and finally looking up to meet my eyes.

"Why would you be shy?" I tilted my head in confusion, "I mean you're a sweet person, I can tell that already, so why the nervous tension?"

She smiled at the comment, "Thank you Sakura, you're a very nice person yourself. I wish there was a lot more people like you…" she mumbled the last part so quietly that I didn't quite get it.

"What was the last part you said? I didn't get it." She just shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Hinata spoke up. "Hey Sakura?"

I turned around to face her, "Yeah?"

"It was very cool what you did back there." She told me with admiration visible in her voice. When all I did was stare, she fidgeted in her seat waiting for me to say something. Although, I couldn't. There, the first time in awhile, I was praised for the power that forbids me from my happiness. Of course my dad doesn't count.

_Can I really be accepted here?_

I gave her a wide grin. "Thanks, but it wouldn't have happened if I weren't so late. So…you're not scared of what I can do?" She shook her head and I really did feel like we were friends already.

"I can do something special too, just not in the same way. Actually all of us on this bus can." I gave her a puzzled look and she just smiled softly, her eyes glinting with a surprise. "You'll find out soon enough."

I laid my head lazily against the seat, keeping my eyes straight ahead, my body feeling exhausted for the day. Great…and the school hasn't even started yet.

"Wow! So you're that daredevil that rode that skateboard like that! That was freaking awesome!" I jumped a little at the loud voice and glanced at the source, annoyed. The boy who spoke had spiky blonde hair and really blue eyes that shout out 'I'm determined to do anything', his skin was tanned but only lightly not like those who go to a tanning spa. Another thing I noticed was that he was wearing the blue uniform like Hinata.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. So it's Sakura-chan right? Awesome! I'm Naruto! You know you really have to teach me how you did that, the skateboard and the rope thingy trick." He grinned widely at me, somehow it had that fox cunning look to it. Deep down inside, I feel comfortable with this guy, even though I spoke only two words to him.

I shook his hand when he offered for a handshake and smiled warmly at him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm new here so excuse me if I came out like a daredevil. I just didn't want to be late." He chuckled lightly and crossed his arms behind his head. "Heh! Don't worry about it, I mean Tsunade-baa really can be grumpy sometimes, but she won't do anything on your first day."

"Tsunade-baa?" I asked. It was Hinata who answered.

"She's our principal, and the founder of Konoha High." She then giggled, "But don't call her Tsunade-baa because Naurto is only allowed to say that."

I nodded in understanding and laid my head back on the seat again. "So what's the school like?" I asked, curious at what awaits us.

Naruto and Hinata both exchanged a look and then smiled at me, I looked at them confused yet again. "Now that is something you'd have to see for yourself." Naruto said.

Keeping the confused look on my face I looked out the side window of the bus and noticed that we arrived at the school. One after another all of us teenagers filed out the bus and walked our way to the entrance of the school.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you think of Konoha High?" Naruto beside me asked, keeping that wide grin on his face like he already knew my answer.

"What I think? How could I possibly think anything when such an amazing place is right in front of me?" I said excitedly. This place was huge! I mean, check out the beautiful garden that was flourished with the school leaf logo. The building itself was designed in a castle-like way but still had that modern school aura. It was divided into three separate buildings which I presume where the other grade levels.

Both Naruto and Hinata took my hands and guided me inside.

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HOUSE:

The silvered haired father sighed in worry, sitting in the couch behind him for support. "I just really hope nothing happens to Sakura. Please god, please, let this go without a hitch…"

* * *

"That's the principal's office over there. You should go see her before going to your classes, oh, and Sakura-chan," I looked at the blonde boy next to me. "Yeah?"

"You're going to love this school." And with that last comment, Naruto left with Hinata not far behind. I smiled. Am I going to love this school? Maybe.

_Now for the Principal's office._ Before I opened the door, I noticed the name of the principal embedded on the wall. Tsunade-sama…hmm.

I knocked on the door and walked inside when I heard a quick grunt. There, a woman with long blonde hair and a very curvy body, stood at her desk drinking some coffee. She had files stacked all around her room and at that moment I kind of felt sympathy for her. It takes a strong person to endure all _that._ She looked up from her paper work and motioned me to sit in a chair in front of her desk. Slowly I walked over to the chair and sat down while keeping eye contact with her the whole time. She smirked for some odd reason.

"You must be Sakura Haruno I presume?" She asked while resting her chin on her folded hands.

I still held eye contact with her. "Yes ma'am."

Her smirk widened. "Well, welcome to Konoha High. As you have probably noticed, our school is not for those of the weak hearted, we are a very special school." She eyed me closely then continued, "We also have unique system spread out all over campus, meaning, the rules shall be obeyed without question. Are we clear?"

I gave her a small nod, noticing that, she stood up from her chair to circle around mine and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now Sakura, this school has only one purpose and that is to enhance your individual qualities. We will train you to control your…talent, teaching along with it other techniques that are essential for you." I listened very carefully, catching everything she said to make sure if there was anything amiss.

Tsunade-sama removed the hand from my shoulder and walked back to her seat to sit down. Once she was comfortable, she eyed me cautiously weighing down whether I was good enough for the school or not.

"Well? Before we continue on to the rules, I would like to hear your opinion." she asked me politely.

I thought over it a bit then gave the principal the most confident look I could muster. "Over the years, I was treated differently because of this 'ability' I harness. And so, when I hear that this school accepts people like me, how can I possibly object?" I smiled at her brightly. "I want to make a new start and I believe this place will help me achieve it." I felt my stomach do summersaults when she didn't reply back, all she did was stare. Then all of a sudden, the principal was laughing, as in full out hearty laugh with her clutching her stomach in an attempt to stop herself from falling to the floor.

I frowned. What did I say that was just so damn funny?

She regained her composure, still muffling her chuckles with her hand, not affected by my glare. "Ahem…I like you, kid. That was the most confident answer I've seen in awhile. I can already tell you will be an awesome student." My shoulders relaxed and I managed to smile. "Thank you! So do I pass?"

She snorted, "Hell yeah! You pass with flying colors!"

* * *

AWESOME! I feel like I wanna transfer to her school already. But...what awaits her there is coming up in the next chapter, MAYBE. ^.^ Reviews! Please.


	3. Pink IS a Color

Whew~ CHAPTER 3 UP! I felt like the other chapters weren't as good as I hoped they would be, so I took some time to research. Yes, research. And wal-lah! I hope this chapter will be better than the rest, SO ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, I just own the story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3

Oh no. Oh hell no.

"There is no way I'm going to sit _there_."

"Why not? That's the only unoccupied desk in the whole class."

Oh please no. There is no way I'm going to go through that again.

"But-"

Kakashi-sensei (my homeroom teacher) sighed, placing down a perverted book on his desk. He instantly reminded me of my father with that silver hair of his, with a lazy pace he walked over to me. "Sakura, sit down before I make you introduce yourself to the whole class." He threatened in a light manner. I swear, even though I didn't know him that well yet, I can already tell he's a cunning guy. I groaned in defeat and went over to seat myself next to _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke used to be an old classmate back in the 7th grade. He suddenly had to move a year later and I haven't heard of him since. Now you might be wondering 'What has the Uchiha ever done to you?' good question. A question I'll bitterly answer.

He used to be the leader of the boys group and was one of the main reasons why I was harassed. This freaking guy had everybody calling me Pink Forehead by the end of the first month. Amazing? I think not.

Another _amazing _accomplishment he conquered was the fact that he hated competition, and I was his main target. Literally, he would get bitter and sour faced every time I beat him at grades. Hey, I'm not about to let my grades drop because of a little pissed off, self-centered, egotistical guy.

Even back then, unfortunately, he was a god to many girls. They flocked his every step and drooled at his very sight, or atleast that's how I remembered it. Black sleeked hair, coming at an unusual angles sticking up from the sides. His eyes were that of the same color, but dull and lifeless now. They weren't like that last time I saw it.

_Think humble thoughts Sakura, humble thoughts. _

Taking a deep breath I finally gave my guts a try and summoned up what little courage that came out. "Nice to see you again _Sasuke._" I said the last part bitterly, still keeping my eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

"Sakura." He said in a mono dead kind of tone. I inwardly winced at the words. He seriously has changed over the years, not that I knew him that much in the first place.

Did I forget to mention that this is the first time he ever used my real name? Huh, it must've escaped me.

Knowing that this is the best response I'll get from the Uchiha, I placed my elbow on the desk and rested my chin on my hand while looking out the window lazily. The school seemed so peaceful right now…almost too peaceful. I tried to ignore the stares from the curious eyes. I swear, it's like the first time they've ever seen the color pink. Yeah the hair, duh.

"Sakura, could you please pass me your schedule, I will decide your guide depending on the classes." Kakashi-sensei said behind his desk, his eyes never leaving his precious book in front of him. What's with the mask he wears? It looks kind of mysterious, no scratch that, really weird covering half his mouth like that.

"Yes sensei." I took out the schedule the principal was so generous to give me and walked over to the teacher's desk. He took the paper and scanned it quickly, his expression never faltering from that lazy look.

Before I walked inside the classroom, I took my time studying my schedule. Consisting of these subjects:

**Homeroom: Kakashi 1****st**** Period **

**Math: Iruka 2****nd**** Period**

**Science: Orochimaru 3****rd**** Period**

**History: Asuka 4****th**** Period**

**Lunch**

**Special Class: [blank] 5****th**** Period**

**Martial Arts: Gai 6****th**** Period**

**Special: [blank] **

**Special: [blank]**

What's up with all the empty slots. Are those free periods or something?

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's with the empty periods?" I asked him, might as well beat right to it.

He looked up once again after reading thoroughly through the schedule. "Hm? Oh those. Seems like Tsunade didn't really tell you anything."

I scoffed. "Yeah all she did was laugh at me."

He chuckled lightly but I couldn't see exactly what reaction he held, because of, you know, _the mask_.

He motioned to a boy that was sitting behind me. He got he message and made his way to the front of the class.

"Sasori, since your schedule is closest to Sakura's, would you please give her a tour of the school." The one named 'Sasori' nodded and turned his attention to me. Holy cow. I feel like melting on the spot, literally. The guy has wavy soft red hair, and that lazy cool hazel brown eyes that can see right through you. My legs! My legs are gonna cave!

No get a hold of yourself Sakura. You have never shown interest in a guy before and you'll be danged if you start right now.

I stared at the red-head, him oblivious to the battle inside me, and smiled.

He stared right back.

I stared some more.

He just kept staring back.

I can't take this anymore. I felt my eye twitch at the same time his mouth twitched at the corners.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked keeping an innocent smile on my face.

He smirked. Smirked! The way he looked with that smirk, he could take down herds of girls. Nice job sensei, now I can feel the jealous looks all the girls in the class are shooting me with.

"No." Blunt.

A vein popped on my head. "Then are you going to just stand there staring at me!" I snapped.

The whole class gasped at the outburst. Hmph, they should. Didn't they teach them it's rude to stare, well I'm doing it too...but thats beside the point. And I doubt this guy is popular enough to make a scene...right?

His smirk just seemed to grow and chuckled ignoring my comment, "Your pink hair is interesting." What he said made me blink. Once. Twice. Did he just say….? Oh boy, if only there was a switch off button for all those jealous girls and their _glares, _now would be a good time to tell me.

If the class could faint from gasping then I believe they only have a few seconds left.

He took my hand and walked out the classroom with schedule in hand. His hand felt warm and soft, not like his cold expressions at all...No! Stop it! Stop thinking about him!

Slowly I recovered from my shock and realized where we were going. Actually I had no clue but I knew we were going _somehwere._

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm giving you a tour aren't I?" He replied bluntly. We're in the middle of class, how can he just take me without permission.

"Why was the class shocked when you talked to me?" Okay, maybe I'm too much straight to the point, but hey, I'm new and curious.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me, a bit too close if I could say so myself. He smirked even more devilishly.

"The answer to that will be clear soon." He dragged me once more down the hall, leaving me quite speechless. Dang this pheromone guy, where did all the courage I thought I had go?

Wait, soon? That means I'm getting myself into something deep...really deep. Only I didn't know how deep until it was too late.

* * *

Oh…my. After being dragged across the school, the place I end up is the art room. And wow, is this place amazing. The room was designed with art work all across the walls. The room looked to be half the size of my house, and the shelves were packed with supplies. I wouldn't mind being in this class.

I walked in the room awed and speechless, with Sasori standing behind. My eyes widened in admiration and they locked on a simple painting on the wall.

"Sasori, what happened to this painting?" I point to it, and Sasori stood beside me. His eyes softened a bit and it was gesture I didn't dare miss.

He replied in a slight emotional voice, "A friend of mine drew that last year." I waited for more but he just shook his head slightly, signaling the end of the conversation. I gazed at the painting once more and was drawn in by its beauty. It's a bird, a simple white canary. It would seem a normal bird by the public, but I wasn't fooled.

"Why…is it running away from itself?" The question surprised even me. Sasori looked a bit taken back by the question but replied with his own. "You can tell?"

I nodded once still keeping my eyes on the painting, "The wings look like they're trying to escape from something, but the head is facing upward, If he was running away from something he would be looking down. Only...I believe he's running away from his own fears." I explained, my own eyes softening a bit. The bird reminds me of me a little. Maybe that's why I understand it so much? And if I feel like this, I'm curious as to what the artist had to go through.

"You are interesting."

That comment made me look away from the painting and look at him. Instantly I wished I hadn't. He was smiling, a small but identifiable smile, making my heart squeeze tightly. I just only met the guy, sheesh.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "We've been here for a while. It's lunch time so I'll escort you to the cafeteria." He gave me a quick wink. I smiled brightly and almost skipped happily out of the classroom. Even though I was excited about seeing more of the school, my mind wandered back to that painting. The painting that could use a name.

* * *

Sasori stayed behind awhile after Sakura left and felt a shadow move. He looked with the corner of his eye and spoke. "I know you're there Deidara. Come out before I kick your ass." He heard a chuckle and a body came out the closet in the far corner of the room. The stranger shook dust off his pants and looked up. "Awww Sasori you aren't any fun, un." He faked a pout.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You could have come out when the girl was here you know. She would have loved to meet the artist."

The one named Deidara smiled. "She interests me; I didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, I will meet her soon, un."

"Yeah, yeah sure." he said annoyed a bit. Sakura certainly did interest him, and he didn't know why she easily could make him smile.

The smile turned into a devilish smile. "I have a feeling this school year will be interesting with our little Pink-haired friend." Deidara reflected his buddy's expression. "Especially since she is one of the few that can read my work, un." Sasori was going to say something when he heard a feminine voice.

"Sasori! Are you coming?"

Sasori smiled softly and walked to the door, freezing with his hand on the doorframe. "Try not to take her all for yourself." And with that he walked to his pink friend, ready to guide her to the lunchroom. Leaving an excited stranger ready to come out with a bang.

* * *

Holy cow. I actually put Deidara in here, EEEEEEK! AWESOME! But what plans does he have for our innocent herione? READ AND FIND OUT!

Review and thanks for taking your time to read my Fanfic! I Love You All!


End file.
